Komentarz na blogu:Sandy97/Czego brakuje The Sims 4? - mamy listę/@comment-24157665-20140831150111
Nie kupię nigdy gry z The Sims, bo pokazali jak im zależy na graczach. Okrojona gra, niedopracowana. Tłumaczyli się, że tyle usunięto, bo nie mieli czasu na animacje. Przepraszam jeśli przy TS3 wam się udało, to przy okrojonej grze, gdzie nie macie tyle animacji do zrobienia to chyba macie więcej czasu na dopracowanie jej? Pewnie jakby wywalili ściany to też by mówili, że ,,nie mają" czasu na animację (btw. czy ściany potrzebują animację? chyba, że będą się ruszać i znikać do pracy...). Moja ocena na temat TS4 jest równa 0 w skali do 10. Większość ludzi, jest na tyle głupia, że wystarczy im sama reklama czy trailer by kochali grę. Wystarczyły mi dwa pierwsze powody (nie udane - jak wyżej ,,animacje", pewnie wszyscy poszli do agencji (if you know what I mean)) przez co zniknęły dwie ważne części życia simów. Podsumowując: gra cofnęła się o 14 lat, od wydana pierwszej części. Pragną stworzyć szybko grę i na niej zarobić. A co robią gdy fanom się nie podoba? Albo przestają wspierać, albo olewają ich i wydają jeszcze bardziej okrojoną grę. P.S: Wystarczy spojrzeć na demo: mało cech, jedna grupa wiekowa i ogromne braki. UI nie do ogarnięcia, zwłaszcza jak to duży skok z dobrej gry (TS1, TS2, TS3) do kanionu znienawidzenia. Zamiast wprowadzać częściowe zmiany i pozwolić graczom na przyzwyczajenie się do nich, od razu wprowadzają trudne i niedokończone UI. P.S2: Rozmowa pracowników z EA podczas gdy wysyłam ten komentarz: - Ej ty, Greg! Patrz, jakiś głupek napisał, że nielubi naszej gry! - Szybko do szefa! Musimy powiedzieć by zaczął agresywną reklamę! - Przecież szef jest w dziale pieprzen** o graczach... - To nic! Chwila! Mam pomysł jak przekonać tamtego skurwi*** do naszej gry! - Jaki? - Usuniemy simów i parcele! - To...DOSKONAŁY POMYSŁ! Ad (17:02, 2014-08-31): Duży błąd twórców, że tyle wywalili. Mój stosunek do serii The Sims nie ma prawa się zmienić i nie kupię nowej gry z tej serii (stare wersje (1-3) się nie liczą :D). Gra stała się ogromnym naciągactwem (100+ złoty za dodatek, 170-199zł wersja podstawowa, czy to się opłaca, by uzupełniać grę tymi samymi dodatkami (okrojonymi)?). @down x1: TS1 jeszcze było spoko, gra dopiero wchodziła, więc problemy można było pominąć. To co z tą wersją gry się dzieje jest nie do pomyślenia. @kontynuacja: Nie wiem, czy ta gra jest warta czegokolwiek. Usługi premium, dodatki i gra podstawowa pewnie będzie za 100+zł (jeśli nie 200zł...). @myśl (przy pisaniu): hmmm, przecież chciałem coś dopisać...ale co? @Ad (17:11 /\): okej, przeczytałem kilka komentarzy. Dodam coś (o mój boże, rozpisze się jak bym pisał artykuł): *Simowie już nie mają życia, sensu istnienia. Czy tak powinno być? No nie wiem... *Otoczenia są tylko miasteczkami, nic tam nie ma, jest okropnie nudno. *Frajda z gry zanika z każdą chwilą, od ekranów ładowania (biały, pusty, paskudny, ekran bez klimatu simsów) po CAS aż do rozgr...klikania by simy robiły nic. *Symulator życia to nie jest już. Sens zanikł, rośliny mają emocje, nie ma klimatu simsów, ani nie można poczuć, że to coś, co kryje się w tej grze, to co zostało przez nas stworzone, żyje. To po prostu jest kukiełką w rękach gracza, która jest ograniczona, a wolnej woli nie ma. Po prostu, tego czegoś w TS4 nie ma i pewnie nie będzie. Nie ma uczucia, że sim ma jakiekolwiek życie w sobie. Jest zwyczajną lalką. *Brak strażaków, włamywaczy odejmuje kolejną realność. Ogień przecież ma przenikać przez ściany! Jeśli pożar wybuchnie, a się szybko rozprzestrzeni, od dwóch pokoi do całego domu, to jak gracz go powstrzyma? *Ekrany ładowania nigdy nie będą szybkie. Będą trwać dłużej, niż te ich kilka sekund. Teraz, gracze by musieli mieć drugą grę odpaloną w tle czy książkę pod ręką, by się nie nudzili podczas ładowania. *Co prawda, to już było w TS3: stosunki między simami były bardziej rozbudowane w TS2, o co mi chodzi? Jeden sim, mógł kochać tego, co uważa go za wroga. Dla ułatwienia, przykład A. Przykład A: SIM A >kocha> \/ /\ < SIM B *Brak przypadkowych śmierci - kolejny -1 do realności. *Ciekawe jakie kariery będą... Z brakiem króliczych posunęli się ponownie do TS1, gdzie ich nie było, bo były poza miastem. Ten komentarz jest za długi na komentarz :D.